


Hombre culo

by Gallaghrr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breakup, Dancing, Falling In Love, Frain - Freeform, Hetalia, Human AU, I mean.. basically, M/M, Spain / France, Stripper, Stripper AU, Stripper!Spain, human!AU, night out, spanish booty, stripclub, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaghrr/pseuds/Gallaghrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis just broke up with his previous boyfriend and keeps sulking about it. Gilbert decides to take him out to a strip club to cheer him up. Francis isn’t enjoying his night out at all until a certain act comes up and he finds himself enchanted by the gorgeous Antonio. ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hombre culo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingdomofspain on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kingdomofspain+on+tumblr).



> This was a tumblr prompt by an anon: Frain StripperAU  
> I dedicate this one to the lovely kingdomofspain ♡ (who totally send me this ask. I see you..)
> 
> Stripper/Human!AU that I will call Hombre culo because It means man ass in Spanish, and because I can.  
> I ship this so much which made it so easy to write..
> 
> >> If people actually like this fic and want more.. I might write more chapters because I loved writing this, so much

“Do I really have to come with you?” Francis groans but the tugging at his sleeve didn’t get any less and neither was Gilbert’s whining. “C’mon man. You got dumped about two weeks ago, time to get your French ass over it and move on” Gilbert hummed, dragging the Frenchman along after him. Strip clubs weren’t exactly Francis thing and while he did enjoy erotic dancing and everything that had remotely something to do with it, he just didn’t like the dirtiness and shamelessness that surrounded these clubs. The creepy, hungry men that surrounded these clubs, wooing and drooling, tipping the dancers with the hope to cop a quick feel. Not to mention the groups of girls who went to gay strip clubs with their bachelor party and did nothing but shout, squeal and drink tons and tons of shots. It annoyed him, but perhaps it just wasn’t his night. Being dragged into the club he ends up just waddling after Gilbert as he hands over their coats at the wardrobe and went inside. The hot air, the scent of body oils and the sultry purple lighting surrounding the club hit him in the face the moment he came walking in. There where chairs surrounding stages everywhere and most of them were already filled up, it was seemingly a busy evening. 

  
Gilbert seemed pretty excited, already checking for a nice place around the stage where he could sit down. Francis on the other hand wasn’t excited at all. He could already smell the back sweat of these perverted old guys ogling over men possessing the youth they lost ages ago. “I’ll get drink you go and find a place then” he told Gilbert who was still holding onto his sleeve like a child. The Prussian ran off like a dog being unleashed in a park and immediately went to find a spot. A small smile spread across his lips, shaking his head at Gilbert excitement over something as stupid as a strip club. He walked over to the bar to order a beer for Gil and a wine for himself. His mood was actually lifting up a little when he noticed a random guy at the bar eye him and give him a small smile as he walked away with his drinks. Being too distracted by the smiles he managed to bump into another guy pouring the entirety of his red wine over his crisp white shirt. As if his day couldn’t have gotten worse. 

Pissed off that he didn’t manage to wash the stain out in the bathroom he returned to see Gilbert already seated somewhere, growling at some guy that apparently tried to get the seat from him and waving Francis over the moment he spot him. “Took you long enough” the Prussia huffed, taking the beer from Francis as he sat down beside him. “Had a minor accident” he sighed, looking down at his shirt in disappointment. He was going to have to throw this away when he got home.. and he just bought it two days ago. There wasn’t anyone interesting around and he only eyes some of the men that were walking around with interest. He always liked meeting new people and flirting with them but the whole idea of picking up guys at a strip club just seemed so unlike him. It almost sounded a little too dirty and desperate for his taste. Gilbert seemed to enjoy himself plenty though, beaming at every bit of attention hot guys directed at him. Francis wondered if he had to tie the guy down to his chair to keep him from doing reckless things, like fuck a random pervert in a bathroom stall. 

  
The evening slowly became a drag and Francis honestly had to admit that all dancers that came up until now were boring to say the least. He already managed to drink away 5 glasses of wine before the next act was introduced. Francis was finally done with it and decided that after 2 hours of sitting here, drinking as much as he could afford and watching his best friend get more excited than a kid in a candy store,  he was done and wanted to go home. That was until he saw him walk onto the stage wearing a skimpy version of a matadors costume without anything underneath the jacket. He was introduced by the name of “Antonio” and Francis wondered if that really was his name, he sure looked like someone you would want to call that. “Hey? You still wanna leave?” Gilbert asked. But Francis slowly slumped back into his seat as he gaped at the man on the stage “non, let’s just watch this one first”.

Francis was sure he couldn’t hear the music anymore, or at least tried to since it seemed in bad taste with the beauty he was seeing in front of him. It was a pretty tacky song anyway. The cinnamon colored skin almost seemed to glow in the purple lighting, wavy looking ash brown hair and that boyish smile plastered on his face as he slowly started to remove parts of his clothing. Francis almost felt himself scooting closer to the edge of the chair, afraid he might fall off if he tried to get even closer. “Il est si beau..“ The Frenchman whispered to himself. Forest green eyes caught his and he felt frozen on the dot when they neither of them seemed to break the gaze for what seemed like long minutes. His dancing was anything if not enchanting and Francis found himself more fascinated by it than turned on, unlike probably everyone else there at that point. His beautiful form, the way he moved slowly but fast enough to stay on beat, managing to have anyone surrounding the stage gape at him, whilst removing his clothes, bit by bit. Francis finally started to enjoy himself, the boredom from earlier completely forgotten by now. Every movement the other made was compelling, enchanting and, quite frankly, hypnotizing.  

Their eyes met several times more with their gaze holding for seconds on end before he broke it again to continue what he was doing. Francis pushed himself back into his seat again as he looked up, a cocky grin spread across his lips. Perhaps he was wrong about a place like this when they hired and showed men with the looks of Antonio, although this was the first person he had seen all night that he was remotely interested in. Eyes trailed over the others body as every bit of clothing seemed to be shred from his body and onto the stage. If Francis would have dared to tear his eyes from Antonio he might have noticed the looks on people’s faces when they gave him money or touched him. He frankly didn’t care at this point—he didn’t notice as much. That face, body, the elegance that seemed to surround him and not to mention his ass when he finally turned around to show his audience a small, low-waisted, tight pair of red briefs. He turned around one last time as the song came to an end to give another one of his adorable boyish smiles. Francis was surprised when, once again, their eyes seemed to meet. He almost felt like it was just the two of them at that moment, or at least that the brunette had done It on purpose. Francis just sat there a little as the Spaniard left the stage again and Gilbert started tugging at his sleeve.  “You wanna call a cab now?” he asked. But Francis wasn’t leaving now, not now he saw Antonio. There was no way. 

* * *

  
Antonio walked off the stage to back room, relieved by another successful performance that evening, and dropped himself onto one of the couches there. It would be the last one for him, of that night, and he was eager to go home already and take a cool shower. An unexpected smile spread across his lips, thinking back of his performance just now and the blond haired guy sitting in the front.  Antonio remembered seeing him earlier that night when he was walking around the club, bringing drinks around and throwing nice smiled at whoever wanted to pay for it. The blond didn’t seem all that happy being here and Antonio had to admit he didn’t see that very often, not in a strip club at least. He wasn’t usually one for walking around, gaping at customers. It attracted too much attention and people often took it the wrong way. In the case of the Spaniard walking around in very little clothing, that usually meant trouble. The blond man just seemed appealing in a way and Antonio enjoyed looking at him. He caught himself staring a little more often than he realized and laughed only shortly after seeing the man, clumsily, throw an entire glass of wine over himself. 

At first he wondered if, perhaps, he wasn’t into guys and he was just being dragged here by his gay friend but after seeing the way these cerulean eyes seemed to stare back into his during his act, there was no doubt in his mind that the man just wasn’t very interested in what was to offer. The blond man’s face seemed to turn a drastic 360 degrees during his performance and that smile was everything between sweet and sexy. Never before had Antonio seen someone watch him the way the blond did, with admiration, which was not to say of any of the other men that came here. These men were perverted and only out for one thing and one thing alone. It was a good thing the club had a stricter policy on these men getting too close to the dancers and didn’t allow them to speak to them unless given permission. Things often got dangerous when such men were not only aroused, but drunk. They would usually get forceful. 

  
The blond didn’t seem that way at all. He seemed less interested in the erotic dancing and the half naked men parading around him than he seemed to have been in the Spaniard alone. That much proofed itself when Antonio could see his mood change on him.  Antonio wondered if the blond guy would still be here after he had changed. The friend that was with his already seemed pissed drunk when he saw them and so the Spaniard didn’t expect the other to still be there. He got up again to get rid of the ridiculous tight briefs and put his regular clothes back on. Maybe he was going to have one last drink at the bar before heading home. He could tell their bartender, Lovino, to call him a cab while he sat there.

* * *

  
Gilbert left about an hour ago, too tired and probably too drunk to stay any longer. Francis dragged the poor Prussian to the cab and paid the driver in advance before waving him off.  Francis walked inside again, experiencing the same scent and feel the club gave him the first time he walked in but not experiencing it in a different kind of light. He still hoped there would be a chance he would run into this Antonio guy, but in case that wasn’t going to happen after all he decided to take his seat at the bar again and spend his last amount of money of booze. The moment he reached the round bar he noticed him sitting there. A red t-shirt hanging loosely around him, nicely fitting jeans and that same wild coup of hair. He looked different from how he did on stage but Francis decided to approach him anyway, slowly, not wanting to come off like any other of the creeps around here.  The Spaniard seemed to notice right away and turned around in his seat, actually more happy and inviting than Francis would have expected. Antonio was even more handsome from close by. The high cheekbones, plump lips and the small dimples that seemed to appear in his cheeks when he smiled.

“Bonne soirée“ he says, a child-like grin spread across his lips as he takes a seat beside the Spaniard. Antonio didn’t seem to object though and just returned his greeting with a friendly “Hola”.   
“I don’t want to come off as a creep..” he started, despite knowing that saying something like that made you look like even more of a creep “..but I couldn’t help but notice you looked at me several times earlier tonight. It made me want to talk to you”. It sounded to stupid and so cheesy to say something like that. It was most likely Antonio’s thing to look people directly in the eyes while dancing, it probably got them off more than anything. He was bound to make a fool out of himself when Antonio spoke up again “Si, I was. You seemed to enjoy yourself” he crossed his arms over the bar, smiling kindly at the blond. This answer came as a total surprise to Francis and a grin spread across plum pink lips. 

Antonio did seem at least a little interested and despite Francis his good looks, he could barely believe he admit to looking at him. “I was mesmerized by your dancing, beauté. And I..” he cut himself off, running a hand through his hair and laughing. He felt so ridiculous for what he was going to say next and already, quickly, figured out an escape route if it did end blowing up in his face. He had to at least try or he would hate himself for the rest of the week. “.. I want to ask you out but not on a creepy sexual way. I just feel like I fell in love with you just now” he placed his elbow on the bar, resting his chin in his hand as he looked at the Spaniard with half a smile. 

Antonio just stared at him before breaking out in laughter. “Oh man, that was so cheesy!” he laughed, holding a hand in front of his mouth to try and not make the guy feel too bad that he was laughing at him. “I mean that’s something you use on beautiful girls!”. Francis expression just fell dead fast and he eyes the location of the exit, already shifting in his seat to make a run for it. “Sure I’ll go out with you” Antonio suddenly spoke up again “but at least tell me your name first and buy me a drink” the Spaniard smiled widely. Francis didn’t expect this kind of response at all and practically beamed at the others response, grabbing hold of his hands. “Oui of course! I’m Francis..” he smiled widely before ordering them both another glass of whatever they were drinking. 

“Oh and I’m wearing normal people clothes to our date” Antonio said once Francis let go of his hands again to order their drinks, his face straight. Francis frowned at that. Was this guy kidding? He didn’t imply he wanted Antonio to wear that same skimpy outfit he wore before? That is clearly his working gear. Antonio snorted a small laughed, picking up his glass and raising it. “It’s nice to meet you Francis”. “You too, Antonio”. 


End file.
